


You Are Perfect To Me

by WinterAndLittleBrunettes



Series: Winter Drabbles [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Laith, M/M, You'll Have to Read to Find Out - Freeform, and lance is shook, ice cream may or may not have been sacrificed in this fic, keith is a really good singer, klance, klance are finally living together, shook that he never knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes
Summary: Lance arrives back to their apartment in time to hear Keith singing in the shower, something he's never heard before. He high tails it in there to listen, and is struck speechless by his boyfriend's voice. Then, they talk about it, because communication is key.





	You Are Perfect To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my loves!
> 
> I don't really have any crazy inspo for this fic. I was watching Youtube up on my Apple TV, and it played an ad that I, y'know, had to wait to skip. But it was a whole ass song instead of an ad. It was P!nk's "F***ing Perfect", a song that I quite like, and hadn't heard in years. So I watched the video, and moved onto the one I was actually trying to watch, but, I kept thinking about it. And somehow, like my brain always does, I thought about it with my Klance lenses.
> 
> And, well, this happened. I've been puttering away at it for a few months, whenever I had the time/remembered I had it, but I'm happy to finally share it with you guys!

# You Are Perfect To Me

 

When Lance came home from the grocery store, he had been expecting to come back to a quiet, empty apartment. So he was quite surprised to hear the shower running, and singing.

 

He dropped the groceries right in the entryway, and scampered towards the bathroom as quickly and quietly as he could.

 

Keith had moved into his apartment with him about a month ago, so they were still pretty new to the whole domestic couple living together dynamic. There were a lot of things they’d learned about one another; Keith now knew that Lance brushed his teeth for _exactly_ two minutes in the morning and at night, and Lance learned that Keith would only ever use one brand and scent of dish soap to clean the dishes. _Why_ he liked green apple dish soap scent in particular was beyond Lance’s understanding [he preferred pink grapefruit, because what other kind was there?] but he loved Keith and he was willing to make sacrifices for love.

 

But, in all of their time together, he’d never heard Keith sing. Not during their nights out with friends at karaoke [despite his best efforts], not while doing chores together with the stereo turned up loud… Never. He couldn’t miss this.

 

He skidded into the bathroom just as Keith started singing the second half of the first verse.

 

“Mistaken, always second guessing,” Lance could see Keith threw his head back under the water through the curtain, “underestimated, _look I’m still around_.”

 

Lance’s breath caught in his throat. The way he was singing the song was like he was throwing his heart and soul into it, and it was _beautiful_. He had no idea his love could sing so well, be so soulful and true. It was almost like he could see him more clearly now than he ever had before.

 

“Pretty pretty please, don’t you ever ever feel… Like you’re less than, less than _perfect_ ,” Keith continued, his voice echoing wonderfully in the bathroom. All Lance could do was stand there and be stunned as Keith kept singing. “Pretty pretty please, don’t you ever ever feel, like you’re nothing… You are _perfect_ to me.”

 

Even as his voice faded out, Lance could still hear it repeating in his head. All he could see, hear, smell was Keith, the love of his life. His silhouette on the other side of the shower curtain, his voice ringing in his ears, the wonderful smell of his body wash. It was all Keith, Keith, _Keith._

 

When he finally got his wits together, shaking his head clear, he said, “You know the lyrics are ‘fucking perfect’, right?”

 

Keith shrieked, nearly slipping in the shower. He managed to catch himself on the shower rod, a pale hand hooking onto it as his feet still slipped and slid along the slick tiles. When he finally regained his balance, hand disappearing back into the shower, he yelled “LANCE?!”

 

“Yeah, babe, it’s me.”

 

“When the _fuck_ did you get home?” He exclaimed, head popping out from the side of the shower curtain.

 

Lance shrugged. “A minute ago?”

 

Keith groaned, and disappeared back into the safety of the shower. “I can’t believe you heard that.”

 

“Oh my god, Keith honey _no,_ I loved your singing!” Lance launched forwards, grabbing the shower curtain and pulling it back so Keith couldn’t hide. “I’ve never heard you sing before.”

 

“There’s a reason for that,” Keith grouched, crossing his arms over his chest self consciously. Which Lance thought was crazy, it’s not like he hadn’t seen Keith’s body in all its gloriousness before. “I can’t really sing.”

 

It took Lance’s brain a long moment to process that. But as soon as he did, he shrieked, “ _What?_ ”

 

“I know what you’re gonna say,” Keith sighed, and tilted sideways to wring the excess water out of his hair, “that everyone can sing, even if they have different singing voi--”

 

Lance lunged forwards, putting a socked foot into the wet tub to grab Keith’s wrist and his attention. “Holy shit _no,_ that’s not what I was trying to say, amor. You can _sing_ , like, really well, what the fuck! How did I not know this?”

 

Keith looked stunned for a moment, before rolling his eyes and reaching past Lance for his towel. “Alright,” he said skeptically.

 

“No, really!” Lance grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at him to see the sincerity there. “Really. Would I lie to you, my love?”

 

“When you use distracting pet names like that, I can never be sure.”

 

Lance hummed, nodding consideringly. “That’s valid.” He let Keith’s chin go, and leaned back, watching Keith as he methodically dried himself off. Even when doing something simple and mundane, like drying off after a shower, Lance couldn’t feel anything other than love for the man. “But seriously.”

 

“Okay, okay,” Keith murmured dismissively, towel drying his hair.

 

Lance stepped back for Keith to get out of the shower, and winced when hit wet sock met the bath mat. He pulled it off so he wouldn’t wear a wet sock, then pulled off the other so he wasn’t wandering around with only one sock on.

 

He desperately wanted to ask when Keith heard it, and what the song meant to him. Even though he’d never heard him sing before, he knew that the song was important to him. He knew it like he knew how to breathe. If there was anything he prided himself on in life above all else, it was that he knew how to read his boyfriend.

 

But, he didn’t want to scare Keith away. He wasn’t exactly sure how to ask the question on the tip of his tongue. So he simply stood back and watched Keith wrap his towel around his waist and step over to the mirror to brush his hair.

 

“I can almost see steam coming out of your ears, dear,” Keith said dryly, not even looking over at him. “What’s on your mind?”

  
“I forget how well you know me sometimes,” Lance murmured, and stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. His fingers fiddled with the edge of Keith’s towel, where it was wrapped below his navel, and he couldn’t help but smile when Keith shuddered slightly beneath his touch. “I had no idea you liked that song.” He stated softly. “Sounds like it means a lot to you.”

 

Keith stilled, scarcely even breathing as he processed Lance’s statement. Lance held his breath as well, waiting to see how Keith would react to the question. They both knew that they loved each other, but still, there were some topics they hadn’t broached yet.

 

Eventually, Keith started breathing again and leaned back into Lance’s chest. “I dunno,” he mumbled, curling in on himself a little. Lance wrapped himself more fully around Keith, silently letting him know he was there for him, which Keith seemed to appreciate. “I really vibed with the song growing up, y’know? And... “ He trailed off with a shrug, not sure what else to say.

 

Lance pressed a kiss to his warm, damp temple, letting his lips linger there for longer than strictly necessary. But, he felt as though Keith opened up to him, letting him know another small detail about himself, and anything he could learn about Keith he’d treasure. This man deserved to be treasured, and he planned to spend the rest of his life doing just that. “Well, you _are_ perfect to me, y’know.”

 

Keith huffed out a fond laugh under his breath, and spun in Lance’s arms to hug him close. He tilted his head up and pressed a kiss under Lance’s jaw, silently thanking him for his words.

 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Keith pulled back and adjusted his towel around his waist. “Okay, I need to get dressed. I feel weird being naked next to you when you’re still in your work clothes,” he declared.

 

“I mean, do you _have_ to?” Lance asked cheekily.

 

Keith frowned and threw his wet towel at Lance’s face. Lance squawked and ducked, but wasn’t able to avoid it, struggling with the heavy fabric. It took him a moment to get detangled from it, and that was long enough for Keith to put his underwear on. Lance mourned missing the sight.

 

“How was your day?” Keith asked. “Did you get groceries?”

 

Lance hummed an affirmation, hanging Keith’s towel up on his hook behind the bathroom door. “Yup! I got everything on our list, even that weird maple syrup ice cream you like.”

 

As soon as the words were out of Lance’s mouth, his stomach sank with realized horror. He whirled around to face Keith with wide eyes, exclaimed, “ ** _Your ice cream!_** ” and rushed out of the bathroom to retrieve the surely melted cold treat.

 

Keith’s laughter followed him through their home as Lance dashed to the freezer, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be angry. He loved the man too much for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but seriously, Chapman's Ice Cream [a Canadian brand] has this Canada Day ice cream. It's vanilla, but it's got hints of maple syrup in it, and it's got a big red maple leaf in the center... It's like, my _shit,_ you guys don't understand. I always thought Keith would be a little basic like me, so, he likes my favourite ice cream too, okay?
> 
> Please consider leaving a comment! And if you want to come scream at me on social media, you can find me on [tumblr](http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5), and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/)!


End file.
